


Oops

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Spideypool prompt: "I forgot to bring it. Oops?"





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Just saving some smaller stuff from tumblr

“Hey baby boy,” Wade whispered against Peter’s ear as he cornered him outside of his classroom. Peter had been about to walk into his professor’s office to discuss his upcoming midterms when he found himself pushed up against a wall with familiar hands and a deep voice. 

“Oh, hey Wade,” Peter said, in a perfectly normal tone, not at all nervous about all the people staring at them right now. It helped that Wade wasn’t wearing the Deadpool suit and was instead dressed in a hoodie (with the hood pulled up to cover most of his face), and jeans. The lack of blood on his clothes also helped, as Wade tended to drop by unannounced right after a mission without cleaning up. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Wade asked, burying his face in Peter’s neck.

Peter had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when Wade’s lips pressed against his bare neck, teeth nipping his gently. “I um… I- yup. If you’re gonna keep- _that_. We should- Wade!” He gripped onto Wade’s sweater but he still hadn’t decided if he was going to push Wade away or pull him closer. When Wade’s thigh slotted between Peter’s legs, Peter tugged and ground his hips down. 

“Ahem, Parker.”

The voice of his professor broke him out of Wade’s spell and he pulled back immediately, shoving Wade against the wall as he backed away. “Um, hey um… Professor! How are you?”

“I’m well, Parker,” he eyed up his student and the guy leaning back against the wall. Wade gave him a two finger salute but his professor turned back to Peter without reacting. “Did you bring your essay?”

“My essay?”

“You asked if we could discuss your topic after the rundown on the midterms.”

“Oh, yes. I totally asked about that. Um. I forgot to bring it. Oops?” 

His professor once again eyed up Wade before looking back to Peter. “We’ll reschedule, try not to forget again.”

“I won’t sir! Definitely won’t do that again! Thanks professor!” Peter stumbled back, grabbing at Wade’s sleeve to tug him down the corridor toward the stairwell so he could lecture Wade on the dangers of PDA while pining Wade up against a more private wall.


End file.
